


Le Magnifique

by Leen_Innie



Series: Countdown to Lex's birthday [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Couple seungjin, Dancing, Drinking, Its ot3, M/M, Multi, Rich boy jeongin, Sensual Dancing, Typical club shit, its not that bad, jeongin is cute, seductive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Innie/pseuds/Leen_Innie
Summary: Paris is the city of dreams as they call it. Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin might just encounter their best dream yet in the way they least expected it.Day 5 out of 12





	Le Magnifique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleqsxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleqsxia/gifts).



> This took me so long because I haven't been home most of the day so I got home really freaking late and I was barely starting. This club is an actual thing in Paris by the way, my sister say 10/10, though the way I described it the setting is different. Its 1am, please have mercy on me. Anyway bye bye, I'm passing out♡

Clubbing is something all underaged kids look forward to. It is something they have a lot of expectations for and want to experience in their lives, the whole dancing and getting drunk shenanigans. Clubbing was something most people would describe as exciting and thrilling, being able to let go and dance the night away. 

 

For clubbing experts, Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin, this life was nothing out of the ordinary. They lived their life clubbing, every night and every day, to the point it got boring for them. Now they weren’t necessarily privileged, this was their job. They had to travel around the world, testing and giving reviews of typical tourist parts of a well known city, most of which these locations included clubs. 

 

Their most recent location being Paris, France. The partners, friends, lovers, were excited as it would be their first time visiting and enjoying the ‘City Of Dreams’ as it was known in their company. Despite them being bored of typical clubs and overpriced drinks, they were quite excited to bask in the riches Paris had to offer. 

 

Kim Seungmin and Hwang Hyunjin were in for an exquisite night in Paris.

  
  


***

  
  


“Apparently this might be the best club in Paris according to the reviews of local townspeople. A lot of rich french kids frequent here too so we might encounter familiar faces,” Seungmin explained, reading the instructions over in his phone. At the lack of reply, Seungmin looked up, rolling his eyes when he saw Hyunjin adjusting his makeup in the detachable mirror of their limousine. 

 

Seungmin snatched the mirror from Hyunjin, turning it so he could look at himself. Hyunjin pouted, glaring at Seungmin to which the younger quickly caught on, snickering as he spoke, “Why so pouty Jinnie? We both know you're handsome already so there's no need to look at yourself anymore. I on the other hand need the extra work.” 

 

“I beg to differ Seungminnie, you're very handsome,” Hyunjin leaned over, pecking Seungmin on the cheek and clinging to his arm. Seungmin rolled his eyes, trying to pass it off as annoying yet failing horribly in the end as he smiled fondly at Hyunjin. 

 

“What were you saying before  _ Mon beau?”  _ Hyunjin tilted his head innocently, eyes scanning Seungmin’s face. Seungmin smiled, the pet name having a slight edge to it, Hyunjin's korean accent coming through at the end, “As I was saying, there might be familiar faces at the club  _ Mon amour _ , so we need to behave.”

 

“Do we have to? I thought we got to have fun,” Hyunjin whined, lips becoming poutier, the lip gloss he wore becoming strangely inviting to Seungmin. Hyunjin must have noticed, a hand coming up to hold Seungmin's cheek as he connected their lips together. 

 

Seungmin let out an embarrassing whimper at the contact, a hand running through the elder's hair. Hyunjin smiled into the kiss, pulling away and touching Seungmin’s lips which were now glistening with his lip gloss. Hyunjin pulled Seungmin's cheek cooing, “My pretty Seungminnie.” 

 

Seungmin was ready to bite back, a blush spreading over his cheek before the noise of the divider coming down interrupted him. They both looked forward, their chauffeur coming into view. Seungmin grinned, leaning forward, “ _ Is anything the matter?”  _

 

“ _ Nothing of the sort Messieurs, where shall I take you?”  _ The chauffeur answered, eyes on the road, but fixing his mirror so he could see them properly. Hyunjin smiled, straightening his posture and answering in his almost perfect French,“ _ Takes us to Le Magnifique please.”  _

 

The driver smiled, “ _ Very well Messieur Hyunjin,”  _ The divider went up, the boys having some sort of privacy again. Seungmin grinned, picking up two glasses and a bottle of champagne, filling them both up and giving one to Hyunjin, “ _ To Paris Mon chéri, so we can have a wonderful time.” _

 

Hyunjin laughed at the silliness of the situation, clinking their glasses together, “To Paris it is my darling, for our hearts to be full and for the  _ City of dreams  _ to give us something new.”

  
  


***

 

Soon enough, the limousine pulled up to  _ Le Magnifique  _ the door being opened by a staff so they could exit. Hyunjin smiled, grabbing Seungmin's hand as he spoke to the chauffeur, “ _ Stay close, we will call you when we're ready to leave.”  _ The chauffeur nodded, wishing them fun as they exited. 

 

Seungmin and Hyunjin held hands as they were escorted to the VIP entrance of the club. Everyone stared at them as they walked past, their outfits being the talk of the people instead of their intertwined hands as anyone could have suspected. The boys were dressed in their best outfits, an important aura coming from them. Their makeup was flawless, putting any makeup artist to shame if they stared at the handsome boys for too long. They were dangerously handsome and everyone knew that the moment they stepped out of the limousine. 

 

The boys were escorted inside, the staff taking them to the table that had been previously reserved for them. As they settled down, Hyunjin grinned, “This place is amazing.” 

 

Seungmin couldn't help, but agree. He was usually very harsh in criticism, always being honest and mentioning the bad things about a place. This time though, Seungmin could see himself giving a 4.5 star rating. The lights of the club were purple, giving a nice soft glow to the area. All the tables were placed on the second floor, a thin sheer purple curtain around each table, giving the guests certain privacy. There was a bar in the middle of the second floor, so those who didn't want to dance could still drink. The dance floor was on the first floor, a grand staircase in place so people could go up or downstairs. Another bar was placed on the second floor, some stools around it so anyone could sit and drink.

 

“I want to drink now, it’ll help us get through the night,” Hyunjin winked, grinning cheekily as he stood up, not waiting for an answer and heading to the bar. Seungmin rolled his eyes, looking around the club. The reviews were no lie, there was a lot of people dancing and when Seungmin glanced up and looked around, there seemed to be a lot of rich kids, some looking his age while others looked even younger. 

 

“ _ Here you go Messieur Seungmin, An Absinthe for you and a Kir for me, on the house of course,”  _ Hyujin joined Seungmin again, handing him his drink as he sat down. Seungmin downed the drink, slamming the glass down on the table once he finished. Hyunjin stared at  him wide eyed before he laughed, setting his own glass down after sipping, “Slow down there babe, this isn’t an everyday tequila.”

 

“Too fast?” Seungmin grinned bashfully, realizing he had downed his drink out of habit. Hyunjin cracked up harder, picking up his own drink and downing it so Seungmin wouldn’t feel weird. The younger grinned, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and leading him out, “Let’s go dance!”

 

The two boys walked down the stairs, eagerly giggling at the new song that began playing. They pushed their way to the middle of the dance floor, their bodies getting adjusted to the beat and rhythm of the music. They pressed their bodies against one another, moving sensually to the song, doing half spins into each other’s arms which they erupted into giggles at. Hyunjin stopped moving, listening to the song confusedly once it switched languages. Seungmin grinned, recognizing the language and grabbing Hyunjin’s hips, swaying him to the music as he leaned closer to Hyunjin’s ear, “ _ That’s the spanish version of  _ Shape of you  _ mi principe. _ ”

 

Hyunjin smiled, turning around in Seungmin’s arms and letting the music control him. There was always something thrilling about Hyunjin dancing, it was addicting and eye catching. His dancing was powerful yet seductive, his stare being enough to melt Seungmin. The younger let Hyunjin lead him, pulling him incredibly closer as they danced. The crowd began paying attention, letting them have more space as the boys lost themselves in the music and each other. 

 

Their senses were heightened as they danced. Seungmin could feel the brushing of Hyunjin’s fingers on his waist and under his shirt, tracing the tattoo that laid there. Hyunjin could sense the way the crowd looked at them, smirking as he got closer to Seungmin, biting his earlobe teasingly causing the younger to let out a breathy moan.. 

 

The two boys turned, ready to connect their lips and give in to their teasing. A second before they kissed, Hyunjin leaned into Seungmin’s ear instead, whispering as lowly as he could, “We have an audience  _ Minette.  _ I’ll spin you so you can see. Look up, the rich boy in the middle with two pretty arm candies.” Seungmin didn’t have enough time to process everything Hyunjin was saying before the older boy spinned him around, wrapping his arms around his waist and whispering one last time, “Look up darling.”

 

Sure enough, when Seungmin looked up, a boy was staring down at them. No, not staring,  _ glaring,  _ down at them and he wasn’t ashamed of it apparently as when Seungmin and the boy made eye contact, he smirked. Seungmin couldn’t look away, too fascinated with the boy. His outfit was very simple yet Seungmin knew it was very much expensive. A simple black suit, collarbone and neck exposed with a very deep v line, two arm candies that looked as handsome as the boy. Seungmin shivered as he brought his eyes back to the boy’s face and the boy shamelessly winked. 

 

He could hear Hyunjin snicker, watching the whole thing from the back and he spun around in his lover’s arms, a rosy tint on his cheeks. Hyunjin cooed, looking at Seungmin and pecking the blush, “The cheeky little thing got you flustered didn’t he  _ Minette?”  _ Hyunjin smiled at the whine his boyfriend let out, eyes glancing up and making eye contact with the boy, who hadn’t stopped staring at them, and sending a wink of his own. Hyunjin glanced back down at Seungmin, not catching the surprised and curious expression on the boy’s face. 

 

“Let’s just go back to our table Jinnie, I’m tired,” Seungmin grabbed Hyunjin’s hand, not waiting for a response and leading them out of the dance floor and up the stairs. Hyunjin kept noticing the glaces Seungmin was getting from the crowd, eyes narrowing and pulling Seungmin closer to which the younger boy didn’t react to. Hyunjin liked claiming what was his.

 

Eventually, they arrived to their table, closing the curtains for privacy and Seungmin pulling Hyunjin to his lap. They stayed like that, cuddling and discussing the ratings of the place before someone appeared in front of their table. Hyunjin leaned forward, pulling the curtains out of the way as a waiter served them drinks to which the boys were confused about before the man spoke, “ _ Courtesy of Messieur Yang, he invites you both the join him.” _

 

_ “Messieur Yang? Our apologies, but we do not know who that is,”  _ Seungmin spoke up, confused at the unfamiliar name. The waiter seemed taken back at the answer, almost as if expecting them to know who it was, “ _ Messieur Yang is the owner of Le Magnifique, his table is the one further left. The only table there.”  _ Without another word, the waiter excused himself and left. 

 

Seungmin and Hyunjin stared at each other questioningly before Hyunjin shrugged, grabbing his drink and downing it. Seungmin was ready to scold him before staringly temptingly at his own drink and sighing, downing it himself. Hyunjin giggled, eyes sparkling, “Let’s go meet the guy, thank him, and we can leave Minnie.”

 

Seungmin nodded, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand as they walked to where the man had indicated them. They noticed the more they advanced, the less people there was with only very few tables occupied. As they approached the last table, two bodyguards opened the curtains for the boys to enter. Seungmin gripped Hyunjin’s hand tighter, feeling intimidated as they entered the very secured and private area. 

 

“ _ It is an honor to be graced by your presence Messieurs, an honor indeed,” _ As the curtains closed, the couple looked forward and found the boy from earlier, the one that  _ flirted  _ with them. Seungmin and Hyunjin froze, not expecting everyone, but him. The boy, Messieur Yang, grinned pleased by their reaction, “ _ Take a seat, join us.”  _

 

The boys sat down awkwardly, not knowing what to say or how to react. Messieur Yang leaned in pecking each of his arm candies’ cheeks before dismissing them. As they passed the boys, Hyunjin noticed how pretty they were, they could’ve passed of as twins with their orange hair and charming smiles. 

 

“ _ If you don’t mind me asking, Messieur Yang, what is it you need to discuss with us?”  _ Seungmin leaned forward, taking in the boy’s young features. He had fox like appearance, strangely beautiful and intriguing. The boy smirked, “ _ Jeongin, you may call me Jeongin. What are your names my darlings?”  _

 

_ “Hyunjin, My name is Hwang Hyunjin, this is Kim Seungmin, my boyfriend,”  _ Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin’s hand as he spoke making the boy-Jeongin- smile amusedly, “ _ As my boyfriend previously asked, what is it you need from us?”  _ Hyunjin smiled, a hint of something Seungmin already knew he wouldn’t like. 

 

Jeongin took a seat, drink in hand as he spoke, “ _ I have been informed you’re both here to rate my family’s club, am I correct?”  _ The way Jeongin stared at them as he sipped his drink let them know there was no point in denying so Seungmin nodded, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Jeongin grinned, “ _ Very well, that takes us to why I called you both here.” _

 

_ “My family is very well off in money, our club rating could go up to five stars by the end of tonight a rating that depends on you both. What is it you want for you both to do that?”  _ Jeongin spoke, a hint of promise and delight in his tone, almost as if he knew the answer to their question. 

 

Nevertheless, Seungmin spoke, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand to ground himself, “ _ You cannot buy our rating Messieur Jeongin, we have everything we need,”  _ Seungmin turned to Hyunjin, who nodded in agreement a soft smile spreading on his face. Seungmin turned to Jeongin, a serious look over his face as he spoke, “ _ Our apologies Messieur Jeongin, but you cannot buy us. If you excuse us, we must take our leave.” _

 

Hyunjin and Seungmin stood, heading for the exit before Jeongin called out to them, a desperate tone in his voice, “ _ Please, can I offer one last thing?”  _ Seungmin and Hyunjin turned to each other, debating before they turned back around to find Jeongin much closer to them. Jeongin smiled weakly, “ _ These reviews might not be very important to you both, but they are to my family so please consider. May- may I get closer?”  _ Hyunjin nodded as Jeongin stepped closer to him first. 

 

Seungmin watched strangely intrigued, not stopping them yet not reacting. Jeongin brought his face closer to Hyunjin’s, whispering something neither of them could understand, “ _ Les ense _ _ ñare el arte de besar a lo Frances,”  _ Jeongin connected his and Hyunjin’s lips together, not touching each other, but Seungmin could noticed them fidgeting with their hands itching to touch. Jeongin and Hyunjin pulled away after a minute, both breathing heavily and Hyunjin staring wide eyed at Seungmin. 

 

“ _ Minnie I’m so sorry I-,”  _ Hyunjin began apologizing, but Seungmin paid no mind to him as Jeongin approached him, eyes glistening and licking his lips. Before Jeongin could kiss Seungmin, he stopped the boy, “ _ How old are you Jeongin?”  _ Jeongin seemed taken back by the question, eyes widening and blush rising to his already flushed cheeks, “ _ I’m 21, Messieur. Why is it you ask?”  _ Seungmin smiled. 

 

“ _ You will not get to kiss me today Jeonginnie, it's far too late for that,”  _ Seungmin cooed, smiling down at the younger boy who looked ready to protest before Seungmin interrupted him once again, getting closer to him and kissing his forehead, “ _ Call me, we can discuss the details of this bargain out of prying eyes.”  _ Seungmin grabbed Jeongin’s hand, placing his business card in and enclosing the younger boy’s fist. 

 

Seungmin grabbed Hyunjin’s hand, pulling the boy who looked far too shocked after what just had happened, to walk on his own. Seungmin turned back one last time to look at the younger who was also shocked, his blushy cheeks making him look more innocent than he probably was. Seungmin smiled at Jeongin who had finally reacted, “ _ See you later Messieur Yang.” _

 

With one final wink from Seungmin and a cute wave from Hyunjin, both boys disappeared out of Jeongin’s sight. This was not what he intended, but he wasn’t complaining.

  
  


***

  
  
  


_ Kim Seungmin’s final review of  _ _ Le Magnifique: I haven't come to a final conclusion. I need a few more days.  _

 

_ Hwang Hyunjin’s final review of Le Magnifique: I need a few more days, am in the process of deciding.  _

__

**Author's Note:**

> I ended this the way I did because like the SeungHan I wrote, it will have a second part that I've already started. The second part of this and SeungHan will be added after I'm done with Lex's birthday requests.  
> Edit: By the way, the parts that are in italics are when they're speaking french. There are pet names I will add translations to tomorrow after I look over it, I promise.  
> Also those awkward spaces after each quotation mark when its in italics is bothering me as well, but I'm so sleepy so again, I'll fix it tomorrow.


End file.
